


An apocalyptic kind of love.

by HappyPlantDaddy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Connor loves Sumo, M/M, Sumo is good dog, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, sad beginning happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-04-25 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPlantDaddy/pseuds/HappyPlantDaddy
Summary: When Detroit was attacked by a chemical weapon post android revolution the world spiraled into A zombie apocalypse. Hank Anderson wondered alone for several years with only his dog Sumo until one day he found and fixed up a recently shut down Android named Connor.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	An apocalyptic kind of love.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has not been beta’d so pleas forgive any typos or grammar/spelling errors. If you happen to find a bad one feel free to comment about it and I’ll fix it. Other than that I hope you enjoy this fic!

Hank walked through the green overgrown streets of a city he once knew. He didn’t know why he came back to Detroit...well that was a lie he knew exactly why. It was the same reason he came back every year it was coles birthday and not even the apocalypse could keep him from telling his little boy he loved him on his birthday. He knelt on the ground with a sigh and set down the bouquet of wildflowers he’d picked. “Happy Birthday Kiddo..” he ran his hand over the stone and pulled away any overgrown weeds. His bones creaked with a long day’s journey as he sat on the ground and pet sumo who was now laying next to the grave. He pulled his bag over and took out the days rations. It wasn’t a lot, But a couple day old squirrel was better than nothing. He tossed sumo his portion and then relaxed to eat his own. Eventually the sun started to go down and hank decided to get a move on. He said his goodbyes and made his way towards the old police department. It's where he usually stayed when he came back into town. He would have gone to his old house but the years had taken their toll and destroyed it. He carefully walked through the streets avoiding what walkers he saw and taking out the ones that would likely be a problem later. As Hank walked through the streets that grew closer to the station something caught his eye down an alley...he could have easily mistaken it for a walker but as he grew closer he could tell it was an old android. A high class model by the looks of it. Hank scooped up the android that was still in surprisingly good condition and carried it inside of the old precinct. He dropped the Android next to his old desk and reminisced of a world long gone. He couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to all the people he used to serve and protect with, Gavin, Jeffrey, Chris...he had to stop himself before he got lost in thoughts that would only ruin his mood. With a sigh he grabbed his weapon and cleared out the building making sure there was nothing to worry about. He stopped in the basement to kick on the old gas powered generator. He’d done well at keeping things hidden and protected here. Plus Most people wouldn’t even enter the city...it was called ground 0 for a reason. Hank grabbed some old android repair parts they had kept in the emergency supplies and took them back into the main room where he’d left the Android he’d discovered outside. He sat down at his old desk and hooked the android up according to the data it had only shut down a couple days ago due to low therium and a bad pump. Hank rifled through the kit and pulled out some shiny silver packs of blue blood as they had used to call it. He also found an unused pump, while it wasn’t a perfect match he could make it work. Hank spent the next few hours re coding the android to accept the pump and fixing some wires so the pump would stay in place. He also fed the bags of Therium into the androids system. The final thing to do was get the android into an old charging station and wait. Hours went by with nothing so hank eventually went to sleep. It was late and he’d been on his feet for more days than he could remember. At some point Hank jolted awake when sumo started growling and there was a loud crash. Hank grabbed his weapon and looked around “who's there!” He didn’t see anything in the darkness except...a red led circle. He lowered his weapon and his voice. “It’s Connor right?” He’d read it when he was accessing the androids code. “Connor it’s okay…” he held his hands out “you shut down a few days ago and I’ve brought you back. My name is Hank and I won’t hurt you” he stepped forward and smiled outstretched and watched the android who was hiding behind a desk with a terrified look. “It’s okay I promise I’m a good guy, I used to work here. I was a police officer” eventually he got close enough the android took his hand and he helped him stand. “So how long have to be alone?” He checked over the android making sure he didn’t need any other repairs.  
“I’ve been alone since the day it all happened. As androids we’d just won our fight to have rights and the bio attack...so many people we couldn’t save…” the androids led spun red. “It’s been so long since I’ve had someone to talk to…thank you Hank for helping me I’m curious though..Why did you help me?” The android messed with his worn cyberlife uniform. “In this world it's not a bad thing to have an Android at your side”  
Connor nodded “so you want me to protect you...I suppose it’s the least I can do since you saved me...and I wouldn’t be so lonely anymore…”  
Hank had been lonely to if he was honest. Sumo Is good company but he lacks a more human connection.  
“The world is a lonely place these days” Hank gave a sad smile.  
Connor nodded in agreement and then his eyes went wide “You have a dog!? I love dogs!” He crouched and held his hand out to sumo who plopped on his side and showed off his belly for rubs. Connor happily obliged rubbing the dogs stomach with both hands “what’s his name??” He looked at Hank LED finaly blue.  
Hank smiled and sat at his old desk. “His name is Sumo he normally doesn’t like people you must be special”  
Connor made the most ecstatic face as he played with sumo. “I love your dog!” Connor buried his hands and face in the fluffy fur. “I haven’t seen a good dog like this In so long…” he pet sumo who was now spread across his lap happily.  
Hank rifled through some things “Are your thirium levels good? I have extra packs if you need more?”  
Connor looked up “I’m at a satisfactory level I’d rather save them for when I might need them worse”  
Hank nodded “Fair point. He packed everything away and settled back down in his bed roll. “I’m going back to sleep for a few hours. Let me know if you need anything okay?” Hank took a deep breath as he settled down for some reason he just knew he could trust this android...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully I’ll add more to this in the near future! Come find me on Twitter @HappyPlantDaddy!


End file.
